30 Worlds Megaforce 10-Five Factions
by William Raymer
Summary: The Enterprise arrives in the Unaligned World of Divergent and becomes embroiled in a Dauntless power struggle!
1. Prologue

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode X: "Five Factions"_

by William "Blissey" Raymer

Based on characters and situations in the _Divergent_ book series

Written by Veronica Roth (Published by Katherine Tegen Books, an imprint of HarperCollins Publishers)

and the _Divergent_ film series

Released by Summit Entertainment, LLC., a division of Lionsgate Entertainment

"Princess Scarlett" character taken from the _Sofia the First_ fanfiction series _The Scarlet Saga_

Written by j_akevoronkov_1

"Skips" character taken from the Cartoon Network series _Regular Show_

Created by J.G. Quintel

"Xur" character taken from the Universal Pictures/Warner Bros. Pictures (as successor-in-interest to Lorimar Productions) film _The Last Starfighter_

Written by Jonathan Betuel

_Before we begin, a note from the author:_

"_In writing this story, I have blatantly violated one of the cardinal rules of fan fiction that I established for myself when I first wrote for this site ten years ago: that I should have intimate knowledge of the world I am borrowing._

_Until this point, I have not read a single page of any of the books in Veronica Roth's _Divergent_ series, nor have I yet seen the first motion picture based on that series. All the knowledge I have of the world of _Divergent_ comes from a book entitled _Inside 'Divergent': The Initiate's World_, which describes the world seen in the books and film: the five factions, their habits, their rituals and their roles in the future Chicago._

_As a result, my treatment of the world of _Divergent_ may not mesh with the world that Veronica Roth created or the treatment of that world as done by fan-fiction writers more experienced in it than I. Please bear with me._

_-William 'Blissey' Raymer"_

_Previously on _30 Worlds_..._

_In our last episode, the _Enterprise_ arrived in the World of Zenon, where their mission was to locate Ensign Zenon Kar, a resident and civilian crewmember on the _Liberty_ space station. Kar's fame in adventures past made her a target of the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos, who planned to break disgraced former _Liberty_ owner Parker Wyndham out of prison as part of a plot of revenge against Kar._

_Despite the _Enterprise_ crew's best efforts, the A.I.C. succeeded in the jailbreak. In a message claiming responsibility, old enemy Kalabar said, "If you are listening to this, old friend, come and find me where the girl meets the world. You'll be home soon."_

_William put the clues together and determined the A.I.C.'s next destination. So, after picking up Zenon from _Liberty_, the _Enterprise_ headed to William's adopted homeworld: the World of Girl Meets World._

_However, the _Enterprise_ arrived on a sad day: September 11th, 2001. William felt frustrated, as a rule of Master Yen Sid's prevented him from taking any action to stop the terrorist attacks that occurred on that tragic day._

_Fortunately, the crew discovered that the Girl Meets World Key—a woman named Topanga Matthews—was among the dead in the timeline that William originally came from. So, William went undercover inside one of the doomed World Trade Center towers to rescue Topanga._

_Once the attacks occurred, William was able to save Topanga. It was then that William realized that Topanga was pregnant. After reuniting Topanga with her husband, Cory, the _Enterprise_ was sent thirteen years into the future via a temporal wave._

_By then, Topanga's daughter, Riley, had assumed Topanga's Key powers and responsibilities. After retrieving Riley, the _Enterprise_ was accosted by Kalabar's dreadnought. After activation the _Enterprise_'s Ship Change System, the ship dealt massive damage to the A.I.C. dreadnought._

_However, Kalabar had an ace in the hole and sent a message to the A.I.C.'s Great Leader, asking for assistance. All seemed lost, until William was visited by the leader of the 38th Super Sentai team, _Ressha Sentai ToQger_, who proposed a tactic using the now-otherwise-useless Ship Change Keys._

_As the Great Leader approached, Princess Scarlett visited William, revealing to him the final piece of William's true heritage: the fact that William was her nephew and a blood heir to the throne of Cinnabar._

_Once the Great Leader's fleet arrived, the Great Leader identified himself as Xur, a disgraced alien diplomat who attempted but failed to take over his home dimension thirty years before. William then set the _ToQger_ Plan into motion, causing a reversal of fortunes._

_William and Sofia then personally joined the battle, changing _Gavan's Glory_ into the craft that had thwarted Xur's first ambition. However, the killer attack Death Blossom left _Gavan's Glory_ in a precarious situation. _

_Fortunately, one of Scarlett's allies—the angelic warrior Bayonetta—arrived and rescued _Gavan's Glory_. Once Bayonetta rendezvoused with the _Enterprise_, the ship began the next phase of its mission._

_That is where our story begins...again..._

_PROLOGUE_

In the combat and intelligence center of the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_, Prince William of Cinnabar was escorting his four newest crewmembers—Zenon Kar, Riley Matthews, Bayonetta and Jeanne—on a tour of the ship.

"This is a most impressive ship, Your Highness," Zenon said. William smiled. "Thank you, Zenon. But, on this ship, we do not stand on titles," he said. "Except for Sergeant Calhoun, of course."

"Captain, we are approaching the dimensional interphase coordinates for the Unaligned World of Divergent," Sergeant Tamora Calhoun said from her console next to the ship's Galaxy Map. "Thank you, Sergeant," William said. "All senior staff to the briefing room. Zenon, you have the conn."

Zenon nodded before taking William's place as the senior staff exited the C.I.C.

In the enormous new briefing room, the senior staff sat down as William took his place. "E.R.I.N., engage Briefing Mode," William said. The humanoid simulation of E.R.I.N., the _Enterprise_'s artificial intelligence system appeared as the lights dimmed.

"An unknown time ago to the citizens of this world, a cataclysm of unfathomable size and intensity caused civilization to fall apart," E.R.I.N. said. "The city of Chicago began to rebuild by separating their citizenry into five different factions, each built on a single principle."

The holographic projector activated, revealing five different symbols. "Abnegation, believing in selflessness; Candor, believing in total truth in all matters; Erudite, believing in intelligence; Amity, believing in peacefulness and harmony with all life forms; and Dauntless, believing in bravery. Each faction has its own responsibilities to the new Chicago," E.R.I.N. said.

"Each year, all sixteen-year-olds must undergo a test to determine their personality type and aptitude for the factions, then choose which Faction they will swear undying loyalty to for the rest of their life," E.R.I.N. continued. "However, this test may reveal a sixth personality type."

"What type is that, E.R.I.N.?" Kelsi Nielsen said. "Divergent," E.R.I.N. said. "This means that they have an aptitude for more than one personality type and Faction. The Divergents must keep their status as such a secret, for the unpredictability of being a Divergent may put themselves and others in danger."

"What's the plot, E.R.I.N.?" William said. "Isabella, Vannellope and I have created a full psych profile for the five members of the away team—yourself, Sofia, Phineas, Ferb and Kelsi. Using the briefing files provided by Master Yen Sid as a base, I have prepared appropriate credentials for each of you, including the Faction you were born in...if you were born in this world," E.R.I.N. said.

E.R.I.N.'s simulation stepped up to each away team member and handed them a personal access device with their name and assigned Faction symbol on its screen. William saw that his "birth Faction" was determined to be Abnegation.

"Faction-appropriate clothing and other gear will be delivered to your quarters," E.R.I.N. said. "Very well," William said. "So, who is the Key in this world?"

A holographic image of a young auburn-haired girl in Dauntless faction clothing appeared in place of the Faction symbols. "Beatrice Prior, also known as 'Tris,'" E.R.I.N. said. "Born in the Abnegation faction, or specifically to Andrew Prior, the leader of the entire Abnegation population. On her sixteenth birthday, Tris chose to join the Dauntless."

"So we all need to choose to join Dauntless," Kelsi said. "Not necessarily," William said. "Exactly, William," E.R.I.N. said. "Just one of you five needs to join Dauntless in order to keep an eye on Tris. It's more important than just protecting a Key component, though."

"Why?" Sofia said. "Because...Tris is a Divergent," E.R.I.N. said. "I see," William said. "All right, away team members, you are relieved of duty so you can study your briefing files. Each of us will beam down separately to the living compound of your assigned faction. Then, on our Choosing Day, we need to have at least one of us choose Dauntless in order to keep an eye on Tris Prior. Dismissed."

The crew began to disperse. As they did, William walked out of the briefing room and got into the central access turbolift. "Deck One—Captain's Cabin," William said.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 1

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode X: "Five Factions"_

_CHAPTER ONE_

William felt himself resolve from the _Enterprise_ transporter in a suite of Abnegation living quarters. "Captain Edwards, I presume," a voice from behind him said.

William turned around and saw a woman in typical Abnegation clothing. "I'm Natalie Prior, wife of Andrew Prior, the faction leader. He told me you'd be coming," she said. "I'm happy you're going to be keeping an eye on Tris. Even though she is now Dauntless, she is still my daughter."

"But, Mrs. Prior, isn't your civilization's motto 'Faction before blood?'" William asked. "That may be so, but I still have a right to care for my family," Natalie said. "As you probably know from Master Yen Sid's briefing files, my son chose to go into Erudite."

"I did not know that," William said. "Since Tris is the priority I have in this world, the briefing files only focused on her." "I see," Natalie said.

"Since you do not know what the Choosing ritual entails, let me explain," she continued. "In a few hours, the school in our central sector—the Hub—will open up for the aptitude tests, You cannot be examined by an Abnegation tester, so it will be one of the other four testers." "All right," William said. "Tell me more."

The next morning, William woke up, got dressed in his Abnegation clothing and joined the other Abnegation children in the procession to the Hub. William sat and waited for his name to be called. As he did, he tried to crane his neck around to find the other members of the away team.

However, he could not find any of them—particularly since Phineas and Ferb had to wear more conservatively-colored and styled hairpieces to conform with their Faction identities.

"_William Edwards, please come to the Dauntless testing room_," a Candor official called out on the facility's P.A. system.

William stood, straightened his tunic, then walked up to a door marked with the Dauntless insignia and opened it. An Asian girl in a midriff-baring Dauntless ensemble stood next to the examination chair. "William, I'm Tori Wu, and I am the chief aptitude tester for Dauntless. I will be injecting you with a serum that will allow me to monitor your brain activity during the testing on this screen," she said.

"I understand," William said. "Before I begin, do you have any questions?" Tori asked. "None that I can think of, ma'am," William said.

"Good," Tori said. "Please have a seat." As William sat down in the examination chair, Tori continued the briefing. "The testing I am about to perform will be a series of simulations designed to test your aptitude for the five factions. The examination will continue until only one faction remains. Of course, once you are called for the Choosing, you may choose to swear to any of the five at your leisure. Do you understand?"

William simply nodded as Tori began to apply life sign monitoring sensors on his body. Then, finally, Tori came up to William with a cup of liquid in her hands. "Then let's begin," she said.

A few hours later, William woke up from the serum's effects and looked over at Tori. "How did I do?" William said. "William, I must inform you that your test were inconclusive. That means that you are Divergent," Tori said. "Do you know what that means?"

"Yes," William said gravely. "I understand." "Good," Tori said. "Good luck tomorrow." William nodded, then stood from the examination chair and made his way back to the Abnegation compound.

The next morning, William woke up once more and donned his Abnegation clothing for the final time. Then, he joined the rest of the Abnegation compound on the march to the Hub for the Choosing ceremony.

After the opening rituals, William watched as each sixteen-year-old was called to the stage, handed a knife and told to cut their palm so that a drop of blood fell into the sacred bowl belonging to the Faction they wished to join.

Cheers rang out each time a child chose to remain with the Faction of their birth, while gasps of shock flew each time a child chose to transfer to another Faction. William smiled as in turn, the other four members of the away team made their oath. Of the four, Phineas chose to "remain" with Erudite, Ferb chose to "transfer" from Amity to Erudite, Kelsi chose to "remain" with Amity and Sofia chose to "transfer" from Erudite to Dauntless.

With their decisions made, Phineas and Kelsi returned to their original groupings while Ferb and Sofia moved over to join their new Factions. Finally, William's name was called. William stood up and made his way to the stage.

William was handed the knife and gestured to step forward towards the sacred bowls. William looked at the substances in each bowl, indicative of the Factions. William took a deep breath, then drew a slit across his palm.

As a crimson path began to flow from the cut, William took a deep breath and moved towards the bowl marked with the flame symbol of Dauntless. He then turned his hand so that a few drops of blood dripped onto the burning coals indicative of Dauntless' fiery passions. Instead of the coals' heat decreasing from the action, William could feel the heat increase.

The cheers of the Dauntless faction members were almost drowned out by the shocked expressions of the Abnegation population as William moved to join the Dauntless population.

Finally, with the Choosing ceremony complete, the newly-reconfigured factions separated to return to their own compounds. William could see Sofia turn her head towards him and nod. "_That was the easy part,_" William said. "_Now comes the hard one._"

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 2

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode X: "Five Factions"_

_CHAPTER TWO_

The new Dauntless initiates—including William and Sofia—were led to a wall near the crumbling remains of one of Old Chicago's elevated train tracks, or the "El." A young man approached them. "My name is Tobias, but you may call me 'Four,'" the man said. "I am in charge of the training of new initiates who were born in other Factions. Your training will officially begin now."

Four gestured to the train station on the tracks high above them. "We of Dauntless believe in harnessing our courage in whatever ways we can," Four continued. "Your first test in this is to use any means other than the old stair system to get up to that train station above us. I will instruct you further once you arrive."

Four then took his position at the base of the wall and shot up the wall. William shot a concerned look at Sofia before he took position at the wall's base. Suddenly, a thought came into his mind. It was of one of the training programs he used on the _Enterprise_ holodecks. "Of course!" William said.

"What is it, William?" Sofia asked. "This is just like 'The Wall!'" William said. "Oh! Of course—same height and everything!" Sofia said.

William smiled at Sofia again, then turned his attention back to the base of the wall. In his mind's eye, the concrete wall he stood in front of became the ersatz cliff face used in the program. William began to climb, Sofia hot on his heels.

Finally, William and Sofia approached the top of the wall at virtually the same time. Four was smiling broadly. "Edwards, Winter, well done," he said. "For members born in other factions, you are sure physically fit."

"Thank you, Four," William said. "When our abilities were not required by our original Faction duties, we wanted to keep physically fit to be ready for anything we were needed to do."

"Indeed, William," Sofia said. "Well, no matter what, you two will most likely be a perfect fit for Dauntless," Four said.

Half an hour later, the remaining Faction transfers were at the top of the wall. William and Sofia could hear a rumbling from far away on the track. "We of Dauntless use the El trains to reach our living and training compound, known as the Pit," Four said.

As the train approached the place where Four and the transfers were waiting, Four crouched. Then, as the train began to pass where the transfers stood, Four burst into a run. Just before Four would have jumped off the train platform, however, he leaped and grabbed onto one of the handrails on the train's surface.

William turned to the other transfers. "Let's do it," he said before he too began to run. As William grabbed onto a handrail, he could hear Sofia's body thump onto the train's hull behind him. Then, once he had regained his balance, William pried the doors open with one hand while retaining a hold on the handrail with his other hand.

Finally, William thrust his entire body into the compartment, hitting the floor in a roll. "Textbook entry there, William," Four said.

"Thanks," William said, gulping down his breaths. "That was a rush. And you do this every day?" "When we use the trains, yes," Four said. "You know, you remind me of Tris. You'll meet her once we get back to the Pit."

_You remind me of Tris_ echoed in William's mind. "_More than you may know, Four_," William thought. The doors into the compartment opened and Sofia burst in. "What did I miss?" Sofia said.

William shared a smile with Four. "Just a spot of instructor/initiate bonding," William said. "I see," Sofia said.

Meanwhile, back on the _Enterprise_, Raquel Blue exited the turbolift into the C.I.C. Zenon turned and saw her. "Hey, Rocky," Zenon said. "Hey there yourself, Zenon," Rocky said. "Any word from William or any of the other members of the away team?"

"Not yet," Zenon said. "If the briefing files are accurate, the Dauntless initiates should have arrived at the Pit—the Dauntless compound—by now."

"All right," Rocky said. "I'm taking over now. Go get some rest." "All right," Zenon said. She nodded at Rocky then stepped into the turbolift, its doors closing behind her.

_Ship's Log, _DDV Enterprise_, Mission Day 1,130, Raquel Blue recording._

_We are holding position in Earth orbit in the Unaligned World of Divergent, awaiting word on the away team's progress in the location and protection of the Divergent Key, Beatrice "Tris" Prior. We should hear back from someone before local sundown._

William stood in front of a mirror, admiring how he looked in his new Dauntless outfit. "Looking good," a voice behind him said.

William turned and saw Sofia. William was taken aback, seeing Sofia in her own midriff-baring Dauntless clothes. "You look amazing yourself, Sofia," William said.

A voice from outside the room called out, "Edwards! Winter! Report to the training room!" William looked at Sofia. "I guess that's our cue," William said.

In the central training room, William and Sofia joined the other initiates. "Edwards, step forward," Four said. William nodded, then stepped up to where Four and a familiar face waited. "Edwards, this is Beatrice Prior. You will be her target in a knife-throwing demonstration. Take your place."

Four gestured to a nearby target that was pockmarked with hundreds of previous impact holes. William nodded, then stood in front of the target's bulls-eye. "During training and initiation, you must withstand being placed in front of a person wielding a weapon without blinking or showing any fear whatsoever," Four said. "Begin."

Tris pulled a knife from the sheath at her waist and threw it at a point just past William's left cheek. He could feel a slight grazing of the blade as it sunk into the target's surface. However, he did not blink. "Well done, Edwards. Keep that up, and you'll do well," Four said approvingly.

"Thanks again, Four," William said. "Go ahead and go to the Infirmary to get that looked at," Four said, gesturing to the cut on William's cheek. "Tris, show him there."

"Of course," Tris said. "Follow me." Tris gestured for William to follow her.

_::TBC::_


End file.
